Cypress Hostess Club vs Ouran Host Club!
by Just A Fangirl XD
Summary: An OC gender-bend of the Ouran Host Club have a Hostess Club of their own! Drew Sanders had a very similiar story to Haruhi's and has been in the Hostess Club for four months. The Hostess Club suggests they celebrate a party in his honor, but the royal Highness of the club has a different idea; to study abroad in Japan and go against the Ouran Host Club! R&R! HOST CLUBXOCS
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello! This is my first Ouran fanfiction YAY! I want to mix this up a bit so whoever reviews gets to make their own character andI'll put them in the story! All you have to do is simply fill this out:**_

_**Name:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Hair Color/Length/Style:**_

_**Eye Color:**_

_**Any glasses, hats, etc.:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**So that's it! Please R&R and enjoy! P.S There might be some grammar mistakes 'cause I forgot to edit it. (-.-;)**_

* * *

**The Cypress High School Hostess Club**

The last school bell rang throughout the hallways and every Cypress High School student had bolted out of the classroom doors and crowded in the halls.

Among all of those students was one petite fifteen year-old boy. His long chestnut-brown hair covered his bright, large hazel-brown pushed through the tight crowds with all of his strength, but he wasn't strong enough.

Finally having squeezed himself out of the swarm of students, he stumbled upon the two large doors of the abandoned teachers' lounge and thrust himself inside.

A tiny blonde girl with two pigtails was licking an ice cream cone while playing checkers with her tall dark beautiful cousin. The blonde girl's cobalt-blue eyes bulged out of her head in a sudden realization.

"YOU CHEATED!" She accused her cousin with a jabbing finger.

Her cousin in front of her giggled slightly, her straight dark-chocolate hair tucked behind her ears and her evergreen eyes glowing; until she peeked at her watch and pointed at it in front of the petite blonde.

"Oh~! We can't be late~! She'll kill us~!" the junior blonde said quickly as she fixed things up and started bouncing away with her junior cousin following behind her.

Two bronze-haired twins leaned against the snack machine near the café.

"Well now I am officially bored…" The eldest twin with her hair parted to the left side complained.

"Well we could always prank her highness." The younger girl with her hair parted to the right side suggested. "Speaking of, don't we have a meeting today?"

"…"

Both turned to each other with their hazel-emerald eyes wide.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER?!" Both barked at each other in unison before running away together down the hallways.

The boy crashed inside the clubroom with a hushed 'oof!' and looked up to see her royal highness.

Her wavy golden hair flowed just a few inches past her shoulders and her hazy mauve eyes twinkled with happiness as she saw him like a little puppy sprawled on the floor.

"AWW LOOK AT MY SON~! AW ITS OKAY MOMMY'S HERE~!" She drawled as she cuddled him up in a big bear hug.

"Ugh! How many times do I have to tell you- YOU'RE NOT MY MOM! I HAVE ONE ALREADY!" He yelled as he tried to escape from her firm grasp.

Her enthusiastic mood immediately dropped as she crouched down into a dark corner of the club room.

"DADDY!" She cried out to a raven-black curly haired girl with thick squared glasses. "OUR LITTLE BOY'S SAYING MEAN THINGS AGAIN!"

The sophomore looked up from her spiral notebook and pushed up her glasses with a 'humph' sound and resumed writing.

The doors burst open suddenly.

"WE'RE SORRY WE'RE LATE!" Three voices apologized in complete harmony. Except for the dark beauty, who remained completely aloof.

The mauve-eyed blonde bolted back up cheerfully and pointed at the raven-black haired girl.

"Kim? Care to do roll call please?" She demanded with a determined grin on her face.

Kim adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat. "Ashley." She called.

The petite blonde with the two pigtails shot her tiny hand up in the air. "Here~!" she chirped.

"Mariah."

The tall beauty nodded silently with a pleasant smile.

"Marissa."

The twin with her hair parted to the left threw her hand up. "Here"

"Melissa."

The other younger twin with her hair parted to the right threw her hand up in the same manner. "Here"

"Drew."

The freshman rose his hand up. "Here…" He replied in an annoyed tone.

"Kiara."

The golden haired sophomore proclaimed proudly, "I AM HERE AND PERFECTLY HEALTHY!"

Everyone groaned in annoyance.

The two twins, Marissa and Melissa, both plopped down on one of the sofas in the center of the room.

"Hey, how long has it been since Drew joined the hostess club?" Both twins asked in harmony.

Kim replied shortly. "Four months."

"Ah, we should throw a party in his honor!" Marissa gestured.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Melissa exclaimed cheerfully.

"Oh yes~! We should have an ice cream party for him~!" Ashley chimed with her eyes twinkling. "Right Mariah~?" She looked up at her cousin in anticipation.

Mariah grinned plainly.

"Sorry but, NO CAN DO!" Kiara cut in abruptly.

"Eh? Why not?" The twins questioned her suspiciously.

"Well, that's I brought you all here. Everyone…WE'RE STUDYING ABROAD IN JAPAN!" She announced boldly.

They all stared at her with their jaws dropped. Except for Kim and Mariah.

"Why are we going all the way to the other side of the world?!" Drew whined.

"That is an excellent question! You see there is a _host _club in a prestigious academy called Ouran! We are going to see those host boys and check out if they got what it takes to be compared to us…!" She declared.

"Your highness…This is Japan we're talking about! There a lot more advanced than us you know." Melissa said, propping her legs up on one of the tables.

"Yeah, and how are we even going to afford traveling all the way over there? We're not filthy rich like they are!" Marissa agreed, propping her legs up as well.

"You see guys, I have a solution to this…! Look, when you study abroad, _it's free._ They provide us everything we need! Kim has already done all the research and knows all the requirements on how to enroll there temporarily." Kiara had a determined grin on her face once again when she looked at all of them.

"Kiara, what about our parents~? How will we explain this to them~?" Ashley asked nervously.

"Well Kim and I had taken the liberty to ask for permission slips to give you all for your parents to sign! The plan is already set!" Kiara said confidently as she strided over to one of the desks and picked up a small stack of permission slips.

"So what if this crazy plan of yours…actually works?" Drew questioned her as she handed him a slip.

"Then…" she paused and gave everyone a broad smile. _"We leave next week…!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Please PLEASE forgive me for updating so late~! Honestly I had no idea it'd be this long I mean I got really busy with things and I have babysitting to do so... TT^TT. On the other hand, here it is! :D For those who made OCs they'll appear in the next chappie and I still take OCs so please feel free to request on~! :3 Also thanks so much for reviewing and favorite-ing I deeply appreciate it so I hope you you like this chapter and enjoy~! P.S If you think you can't really picture it or have trouble with the characters please let me know and I'll make it better! I just got kinda lazy with the descriptions. (;.)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Original characters belong to Bisco Hatori.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2-Get Ready**

In Japan, there is a high class private academy called Ouran. Filthy rich people attend there and live the most luxurious lifestyle. The academy hosts the most extraordinary school events and has many clubs. Out of the wide varieties of those clubs is one that's very popular with the females that attend Ouran: the Ouran Host Club.

Numerous giggling girls were ecstatic and couldn't wait to open the two doors to Music Room #3.

"Is it time yet to open the doors?" one asked impatiently.

"No they start in at least ten minutes. We need to be patient." another had replied quietly.

"Why bother waiting? The door is unlocked right?"

** "**Wait what are you doing?!" some shrieked when they saw a girl open up the two large doors.

"WAIT!" Four voices from inside the clubroom yelled. " WE'RE NOT DONE CHANGING!"

All the girls froze and immediately squealed with joy as they watched the host boys struggle to cover themselves up.

A tall broad shouldered boy who was fully dressed silently shut the doors and locked it in front of the screaming fangirls.

"Thank you Mori-sempai." A blonde male with indigo eyes had sighed in relief as he finished buttoning his shirt.

Two tangerine haired twins poked their heads up. "Tono, how many more minutes do we have left to change?" they asked in unison.

"At least four. Wait, where's Haruhi?!" The blonde looked around frantically around the clubroom and panicked. "HARUHI~! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"She's in the changing room." one glasses wearing host replied. He was writing in a slim black notebook and pointed his pen in the direction of the changing room.

"Phew, thank goodness Haru-chan was in the changing room~ Imagine if she was discovered~!" A little Lolita-blonde boy had sighed out while he was hugging a pink stuffed bunny.

The Host Club's theme today was 'sweet and innocent' all wore plain buttoned up white shirts with simple faded jeans. Most of the room was decorated with white roses and laced table-cloths. It was a very refreshing sight.

"Um, Senpai…is this what you really wanted me to wear?"

Just then, Haruhi had emerged from the changing room in a white silk kimono with a lavish bow around the waist and simple clogs.

"How come I am the only one that has to wear this?!" She sighed out frustrated and looked at the blonde host with an annoyed expression.

"AWW~! MY DAUGHTER LOOKS SO CUTE~!" He drawled while glomping her.

"I already have a Dad I don't need another one." She huffed as she pried him off of her and glared daggers at him.

His eyes widened and got teary as he kneeled down in a dark corner of the room and made circles on the ground with his finger.

"Haha, that's Haruhi for you!" Both of the tangerine haired twins started chuckling as they leaned on Haruhi's shoulders.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, can you both get me something I can really wear?" Haruhi asked them with a grumpy tone.

"Yes Ma'am!" Both twins shouted in unison as they fake saluted and sped away.

"Mommy, why doesn't our daughter love me?!" The blonde cried out as he clung onto the glasses boy.

"Tamaki get off of me. We only have two minutes left to get ready." He sighed while pushing up his glasses and closing his notebook.

"Ugh Kyoya you're so mean." Tamaki pouted and grinned as he walked off to his position.

"Haru-chan hurry up~! The doors are going to open again~!" The Lolita boy chirped.

"All right, I'm done Honey-sempai." She called out as she pulled the curtain open and speed walked to her position.

Hikaru and Kaoru both had buckets of rose petals in their arms.

"Okay, ten seconds until they open those doors." Hikaru announced as he lifted up his bucket and prepared to throw the roses.

The hosts started counting down.

"Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven…Six…Five…Four…Three…Two…One… !"

Then they threw the rose petals in the air as the doors opened.

_"Welcome~__"_

Drew Sanders was packing his suitcase reluctantly.

'_I can't believe Mom said yes! She never left me out of her sight before…' _He thought.

He moved onto his second suitcase where he packed his toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, and other things that were necessary.

He looked into the mirror and brushed his chestnut bangs out of his face.

'_Man…Why do I even have to dress up as a girl? Do I really look like one?'_

He sighed and carried both of his suitcases down the hallway to the front door.

Drew dropped both of his suitcases and walked to the kitchen to his Mom.

"Uh, I'll be going now Mom." He grinned lightly as she was finishing the dishes.

"Aww baby~! I'm gonna miss you~!" She squeezed him in a tight warm hug.

He looked at his Mom hoping she would let go soon.

Her toned arms had a firmer grip on him as she squeezed tighter.

"Be good." She warned as she ruffled up his hair.

Drew chuckled a bit. "I'm going to Japan Mom. What's the worst that could happen?"

She knocked on the wooden counter three times. "Don't jinx it!" She teased.

Drew laughed a bit and waved goodbye to her as he turned away to the door.

"Hold on there! You'll call me when you get there right?" She asked him with a smirk on her face.

He blushed in embarrassment and rolled his eyes. "Yeah Mom…" he muttered before walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

His mother simply smiled and tucked back a strand of her burgundy-colored hair behind her ears.

After arriving at the airport Drew found the hostess club and they discussed the next step in their plan.

"So would her highness tell us which gate we go to and what time our flight is leaving?" Both twins Marissa and Melissa asked in unison.

"Why would I have to tell you that when it already says it on your ticket!" Kiara retorted crankily. Her hair was a bit messed up and she had dark circles under her eyes. Her clothes were a bit sloppy too with just baggy jeans and a t-shirt.

The twins made a 'hmph' sound and read their tickets.

"The plane takes off in ten minutes." Kim said dryly while she closed her spiral notebook and tucked her pen into her pocket.

"Oh my~! We better get going then~!" Ashley chirped as she tugged on her cousin Mariah and picked up her baby-pink cat-decorated suitcase.

Drew turned over to the twins and Kiara who were still arguing and rolled his eyes.

"Will you three quit bickering we need to catch our flight!" He pushed them away from each other and pointed in the direction of the gate.

Three pairs of eyes stared blankly at him and then quickly picked up their suitcases following behind Kim.

'_These crazy women…' _He smirked slightly as he tagged along.

A while later they finally got on board the plane and took their seats. Marissa and Drew sat together silently, Ashley and Mariah were sleeping soundly, Melissa was on her cell phone next to Kim, and Kiara was forced to sit beside a noisy old man.

Marissa tried not to stare at Drew as he was looking out the window. He turned to her and she quickly looked away trying to contain her blush.

"Uh, are you okay?" He asked her quietly.

She stuck her nose up in the air. "I-I'm fine! I was just thinking about Melissa that's all!" She retorted as she re-positioned herself in the seat so she could be comfortable.

He continued to stare at her and then just went back to looking out the window.

'_Something seems to be troubling her.' _He thought as he looked down on the land beneath them.

Melissa was struggling to get a better view of Drew and Marissa but she couldn't get a hint of what they were saying. Then she remembered Kim's words when she tried to set them up before.

"_By the way, about your strategy for yesterday's date, did you ever consider the possibility that it might have gone too well, and fostered the feelings of love?"_

_ "Nah…Marissa's kind of a dummy anyway."_

_ "Well she's very lucky, since our club is full of dummies."_

Melissa sighed as she lay back in her seat and closed her eyes to sleep.

Ashley glanced over to Marissa and Drew, then turned to Mariah.

"To be honest, I don't really see them as a couple."

Mariah glanced at Ashley curiously.

"I mean, I think that somewhere out there, there's a better match for them." Ashley grinned lightly and sat back in her chair comfortably.

Mariah nodded and gazed out the window silently.

It seemed like days had passed when they had finally landed in Japan and settled in a nice hotel. Kim had already contacted the academy and made arrangements for their first day to be tomorrow. All were unpacking while having a simple conversation with each other.

"So what do you think tomorrow will be like?" Melissa smiled mischievously at the others while hanging up some of her clothes in the closet.

Kiara brushed her blonde hair thoroughly. "Oh I don't know. I'm just really nervous about wearing those hideous yellow-dress uniforms."

"I know right? The only person here that could really work that thing is probably Ashley." Marissa smirked while she made her way inside the bathroom to take a shower.

Ashley looked back at them and giggled a bit as she started to snuggle up in her bed. "Ah~ I'm really sleepy~" She yawned.

Mariah tucked her in and gave her a little hug. Then she put a finger to her lips signaling the other hostesses to be quiet.

Drew didn't feel uncomfortable at all sharing a room with the girls. To him they were all like big sisters and he gave them all the privacy they needed respectfully.

Mariah tapped Drew on his shoulder as he put his suitcase into the closet.

He turned around to face the tall beauty. "Yeah?" He whispered quietly.

"You can take my bed instead of sleeping on the floor. My legs are too tall so I don't mind sleeping on the carpet." She whispered back smiling gently.

"Oh, um thanks…but wouldn't sleeping on the floor be bad for your back?" He whispered nervously.

She chuckled quietly. "Yours too."

He sighed in defeat. "Touché. You win this time but I'll take the floor tomorrow."

She nodded. "Okay." Then she set up her pillow and blankets on the floor while Drew got himself comfortable in a nice empty bed.

Eventually everybody got into their own beds and shut off the lights. Mariah was set up on the floor, Ashley was in her own bed hugging a small stuffed kitten, Kim lay straight on her back on the bed with her glasses on the nightstand, Marissa and Melissa shared a bed together since they're sisters after all, and Kiara got the bed next to the hotel window where she could gaze at the view of bright lights in Japan peacefully.

She stirred around in her bed and then faced everyone in the room. "Goodnight guys." She called out tiredly.

Everyone mumbled a bit. "Goodnight."

Then they finally fell asleep after a long trip; resting up for their big adventure tomorrow.


End file.
